Family Dinner
by fedex12
Summary: Castiel and Dean attend their first Winchester family dinner together. pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Jess, Mary/John


_After Sam and Dean successfully closed the gates of Hell, they settled into a fairly comfortable life, hunting only the occasional ghost or wendigo. Jobs were few and far between, so Dean chose to make an honest living working at an auto repair shop and Sam got a job teaching part-time at a university. Because of all their efforts and sufferings, God rewarded Sam and Dean with a gift; they could choose four people to be brought back from the after life. They chose to bring back their uncle, Bobby Singer; their mother, Mary Winchester; their father, John Winchester; and Sam's girlfriend, Jessica Moore. _

_Sam and Jess settled down in Sam's childhood hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. Dean chose to settle down with Castiel, who had been assigned by God to watch over the Winchesters. They to chose to stay in Lawrence as well, so that they could be close to the family. The following story is what happens at a Winchester family gathering._

"Cas, why does it smell like Betty Crocker threw up in here?"

Dean had just gotten through the door of the apartment after a long days work at the shop. He entered the kitchen to find Cas hunched over the oven, wearing what appeared to be the frilly pink apron that Mary had given them as a housewarming gift.

"What the- Cas, are you _Baking?__**",**_ Dean asked, "I didn't know you could bake." It seemed that just days ago Dean had been explaining the function of a rubber duck to Castiel, and now he was baking?

"Yes Dean I am baking. I thought I would make something to bring to dinner tonight." Cas replied. He was utterly absorbed in his project. Dean thought his determination was rather cute. He leaned up against the counter so that he could get a better look at Cas' 'focused face'.

"Watcha makin' anyways?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up from the mixing bowl with a sly smile on his face. It was one of the rare times that Cas showed more than just basic emotion and just to see that coy look on his face made Dean's heart melt.

"its a surprise." He stated as he continued stirring the brownish mush that sat in the mixing bowl.

"Wait," Dean said, sniffing the air, "I'd know that smell anywhere…are you making _pie!?"_ He couldn't hide the elation in his voice; pie was Dean's absolute favorite food and Cas knew it.

Cas gave him another sneaky smile as he poured the mush, which Dean realized was apple pie filling, into a piecrust. Then he slipped on the hot pink oven mitts (also a gift from Mary) and placed the pie in the oven.

As Cas began to busy himself by doing the dishes, Dean snuck up behind him and slipped his arms around Cas' waist. He planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You know pie's my favourite." Dean purred. Cas turned around and looped his arms behind Dean's neck. He looked into his eyes.

"I know." He grinned.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel. Cas welcomed the kiss, and their mouths began working as one. Dean nipped at Cas' lips as he began to get more excited; they hadn't kissed like this in ages.

Cas' kisses began to travel away from Dean's mouth and down Dean's neck. He stopped hastily to remove his grease stained t-shirt, and Castiel did the same.

The kissing became feverish. Cas' skin was hot under Dean's touch, as he dragged his fingertips down Cas' bare chest. He stopped at his hipbones where he made sure to leave massive hickeys, one on either bone.

Slowly Dean undid Cas' jeans, then he slid both them and his underwear down Cas' thighs, making sure to trail his finger tips across his inner thighs on the way.

Once Cas had stepped out of his pants, Dean began trailing kisses down Castiel's penis. Cas moaned quietly, which was a definite sign that he was enjoying himself. Dean gently placed and tip of Cas' penis into his mouth, making sure to suck nice and hard.

This drove Cas wild. His whimpering increased to the point where he was almost crying out. Dean concluded sucking, but he made sure to drag his tongue all the way up Cas' body until he met his mouth again.

They kissed for a bit more, but then it was Dean's turn for some pleasure. Once Dean had stepped out of his pants, Cas knelt down and kissed the shaft of Deans penis softy. Then, he placed it in his mouth just as Dean had, and began sucking.

Dean didn't cry out. Instead, his grip on Castiel's shoulders tightened, and he rocked a little bit back on his heels. Just before he finished, Cas gave Dean's penis an affectionate little nip and then rose up to meet him.

"We should probably get going" Cas said, smiling, just as the timer on the oven went off.

….

The doorbell chimed at the Winchester household. Mary slipped off her apron and hurried to the door, pausing only to wipe a bit of flour off her cheek.

She opened the door to find two men standing on her porch. One was short and wearing a leather jacket and the other was shorter and wearing a long tan trench coat.

Mary embraced the first man, " You guys are early!" she exclaimed, and then she planted a quick kiss on her son's cheek. She hugged the second man, who hugged her back stiffly. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home" Castiel said.

"It's really no problem Cas," Mary smiled at him, "I'm glad you guys could make it!" She took their coats, and after they were seated in the dinning room, she brought Dean a beer. She offered Cas a drink but he declined. _Of course_, Mary thought,_ of course he doesn't need a drink; he's not even technically a human, so why would he get thirsty? _

Mary found that Dean and Cas' unique situation always slipped her mind. Ever since she had come back she had found it hard to wrap her mind around everything. Her sons had closed the gates to Hell, where both of them had been numerous times; angels were real, and Dean just so happened to be dating one. _And I thought ghosts were weird _she said to herself.

Mary was about to check on the roast when the doorbell rang again. John, who had been in the shower, was out now and already at the door. Sam and Jess stood at the threshold. Their hair was swept and their cheeks were flushed from the autumn air.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Jess said breathlessly.

"Jessica just found out that her cousin Alex was in a freak yodeling accident so we stopped by her aunt's place to see how they are doing. She passed last night." Sam explained solemnly.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Mary said giving Jess a second hug.

"It's ok, really." Jess said, "I've only met her twice, I was just concerned about my aunt. I don't think she's taking it well."

Mary was sensing the mood grow heavy, so she tried to make happy small talk as she invited their new arrivals into the dining room. Dean and Cas greeted Sam and Jess, and Dean began joking with Sam about the time that he had put itching powder in Sam's underwear.

Bobby swept in soon after that, and hastily explained that he had burnt the peas he promised to bring, so he had to go to the store and pick up some canned corn instead.

After everyone was settled, they began eating. Mary had prepared a roast beef along with her famous mashed potatoes. This was paired with Bobby's canned corn (which was rather disgusting), and Caesar salad made by Jess.

Mary had thought that Cas not eating would've made things awkward, but once he relaxed a bit he enthralled everyone with an absolutely embarrassing story about Dean.

"I entered the apartment thinking that perhaps Dean would be still asleep," He said, " But instead I found him dancing alone I his underwear, singing a very strange song about his milkshake."

This story, coupled with the innocent way that Cas told it, had everyone in stitches.

"Blow me, Cas." Dean barked, which was his way of saying, "fuck off".

Unfortunately, Cas still had not mastered figures of speech, so he took this as a literal proposition.

"Dean I think once is enough for tonight…" He said, trying (and failing) to lower his voice.

Everyone went dead silent, and Dean's face flushed in utter embarrassment.

"Have I said something wrong?" Cas asked, only just noticing the awkward silence.

"Sam and I have some news!" Jess said, trying to break the discomfort. They looked lovingly at each other as Sam grabbed her right hand from the table and gave it a small squeeze.

Jess thrust her left hand forward, revealing a silver ring with a modest diamond on the fourth finger.

Mary jumped up, squealing something incomprehensible, and wrapped both Sam and Jess in a big bear hug.

"I'm really happy for you guys, Sammy." Dean said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. His entire life goal was for Sam to be happy, and it was now finally happening.

He found Cas' hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze. _Soon_, he thought,_ after Sam and Jess' wedding._

The rest of the meal was filled with chatter about the engagement. When had Sam proposed? Did they have a date in mind? Has Jess looked at dresses yet? What about a venue?

Soon it was time for dessert, and Cas was very excited to watch everyone try his pie. It really had taken him hours, and he hoped that it would taste nearly as good as Mary's pie.

John did the honors of slicing the dessert (like Dean, he was also a big fan of apple pie). Castiel watched eagerly as everyone dug in. The dining room was quiet, but it was Dean's turn to break the silence.

"Holy shit Cas…This is amazing!" They beamed at each other as everyone chimed in to agree. Cas was elated. Sometimes he felt it was hard to connect with his new family; the only one he really felt comfortable with was Dean. He felt like making this pie was just another step to feeling comfortable, and hearing that he had succeeded made him very happy.

When it was time to go, everyone's bellies were full (Cas exempt), and everyone was happy. Dean and Cas exchanged their goodbyes with the family and thanked them for the good time.

…

"Everyone's really proud of you, Cas." Dean said. They were lying together on the couch, Cas' head resting on Dean's stomach. Dean stroked his hair, which Cas liked very much.

"Why would they be proud of me, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Because it's not easy to be thrown into a new place where you're the odd one out. But today you showed everyone, including me, that your aren't the odd one out just because you're the only one who's not human."

Cas looked up at him. This is the man he loves. They've literally been to Hell and back with each other. Dean had stuck by Cas, even when he was jammed packed with leviathan and drunk on power. Even when Cas tried to kill him, Dean never gave up.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you to, Cas." Dean said, " What do ya say we watch some stupid Will Ferrell movies and later we can fuck each others brains out." He smiled.

"I would have to agree with that plan." Cas replied, as he stretched out on Deans lap. He closed his eyes, feeling totally at peace, because being wrapped in Dean's arms was the safest place he could be.


End file.
